Noatak's Story
by VampireLover411
Summary: Noatak has nobody left since his brother betrayed him. He thinks he's alone but Noatak never knew the meaning of "love." What happenes when he falls in love with an unexpected woman? This is what should happen after the season finale of LOK.
1. Chapter 1

**I used to really hate Amon…but I feel really bad for him and now I think he never meant to be evil, but like Tarlock said, he just wanted equality. Here is what I think should happen after the season finale of The Legend of Korra.**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

"The two of us, together again," Noatak exclaimed, eyes set on the perfect view of the ocean. The ocean was where he needed to be, surrounded by his element.

"There's nothing we can't do." Noatak was confident. He'd made so many mistakes, but he could fix them as long as he was with his brother.

"Yes, Noatak," Tarlock murmured softly to his older brother. The eldest sibling laughed quietly to himself.

"Noatak…I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Tarlock loved his brother. The same man who'd taken away his waterbending, who locked him up in a cell and disappeared for over twenty years. This same man was his brother. Tarlock glanced at Noatock, then at the gloves equalists had used against benders to electrocute them. He wanted to believe his brother badly, but the former Amon had caused an all-out war in Republic City; he couldn't just let him go. Knowing his brother, Noatak would probably start this whole thing again in another peaceful place. He couldn't take that chance. He could never really trust his brother again.

Tarlock silently placed the glove on his hand, and then opened the compartment leading to the gas tank. The gasoline was fueling the entire boat. His gloved hand hovered over the opening.

"It will be just like the good old days."

Noatak recognized the sadness and sympathy in his younger brother's voice. Tarlock didn't trust him at all. He should have known his brother wouldn't want to live a second chance with him. All Noatak wanted was equality for everyone, but he'd ruined everything. He felt the wind blow his dark hair back, blow the silent tear running down his cheek. He would always love Tarlock.

He heard the cackle of electricity first; his feet were quick to leap. The minute he heard the explosion, Noatak was already in the water. It was loud, deafening and painful to watch. Fire was everywhere; all that was left of the boat was ash and floating pieces of wood. His brother was gone. The only person in his life was gone. Noatak forced himself to swim away. There was nothing left anyway; of the boat or of his life. Tears streamed freely down his face. Tears of anger, of sadness, of betrayal. His father used him, his mother gave up on him, and his brother didn't trust him. This scarred man was alone. He couldn't start over anywhere. Maybe he should have stayed on the boat and died along with his brother.

**Very quick, but there will def. be more chapters coming up. Tell me what you think, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is not the second chapter, sorry :( But spelled Tarrlok's name wrong! It's supposed to be Tarrlok not Tarlock! My mistake! Thanks to the reviewer called "Guest." Anyway, I'm working on the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! The chapter thingy is messed up to I'm just gonna say this is chapter 3! I didn't skip ahead the story though. This chapter is gonna be real short just because I'm having the next chapter be longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Noatak gazed silently at the sky, still grey from the smoke of his former equalist aircraft. He had been swimming quite a while back to shore and was exhausted. His clothes were tattered and soaking wet with salt water and blood that burned his skin. He had fire burns all over his arms and chest and he was on the verge of dehydration. The waterbender knew he had to get up and find some shelter, water and food, or before someone found him. If the Avatar could resist his bloodbending, anybody could.

He sat up slowly and groaned in pain; his body ached all over. The waterbender forced himself to stand and was immediately exhausted. His breath was ragged and shallow. Where could the man go? He'd find a deserted place; somewhere no one would ever look for him. He'd start over, like he wanted to do with Tarrlok…

"Don't think about that," Noatak told himself. He didn't even recognize his own voice. He dragged his limp body to the nearest shelter he could find, underneath the lid of a dumpster just outside the city. It was shady and concealed. Noatak knew he couldn't stay here forever, but he needed a moment to rest. The blue-eyed man wrinkled up his noise at the rancid smell of rotting garbage. He was miserable and dying. He'd needed medical aid and something in his stomach. Noatak's father had only taught him blood bending, but he'd learned from the women of the northern water tribe how to heal. He didn't want to use the salty ocean water to tend his wounds; it would only make them worse.

_Maybe I should just give up_, Noatak thought bitterly. If he died, no one would care or remember him. He could join his brother, Father and mother if she wasn't still alive. The Dumpster shook jolting Noatak from his thoughts. Thunder.

_Wait a minute…_Noatak thought. Thunder would mean… The injured man almost smiled. Rain poured down heavy and loud.

"Thank you, Princess Yue," he said silently. Noatak as a child had heard of the old story of when a young girl, only sixteen, sacrificed her life to save the Northern water tribe; a firebender had killed the moon spirit and Princess Yue gave it her life.

"You remember." The voice was like silk and echoing Noatak's mind.

"Princess Yue," he whispered looking up. The moon wasn't even out, yet there floating was the beautiful Moon spirit in a flowing white dress, her caramel skin literally glowing, Her white hair carelessly floating in the harsh winds.

"Do not give up," Yue said softly, icy blue eyes sad.

"I have nothing to live for!" Noatak cried out angrily at the spirit.

"You're wrong. You have _everything_ to live for. You've made mistakes, young waterbender, but it's your responsibility to fix them." Noatak felt tears run down his cheeks.

"How Yue? I nearly destroyed Republic City and my brother is dead because of me." Yue closed her eyes.

"Nobody ever dies. They simply wander off into the spirit world and are reborn again in another generation."

"Like the Avatar," Noatak said softly. Yue nodded and floated down softly. She was face to face with him now. Noatak was amazed by her beauty.

"It is your choice to give up or not. What do you choose?" The moon spirit asked.

"I choose-" Noatak hesitated. "I choose to live." Yue smiled and lifted her hand. She gently touched her index finger to his heart. Noatak's eyes were blinded temporarily by an amazing bright light. When he could see again, she was gone.

The pain. It was completely _gone._ He glanced down at himself. His clothes were still a mess, but his skin was smooth and free of any cuts and burns. He knew now that he couldn't give up. He stood up easily and smoothly guided his hands through the rain, creating bigger droplets. He guided the water into his mouth and gulped down the fresh rainwater.

"Thank you," Noatak said again, his voice less raspy and dry. The moon spirit saved his life. He would never forget that.

Now all he needed to do was find some shelter.

Noatak found himself inside a tea shop. The place was wrecked. Good. No one would ever bother cleaning it up. There was a bed in the attic along with a small closet full of men's clothing, perfect for him.

He dropped on the bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**That was a bit rushed, sorry! Did you guys like how I added Yue in there? Reviews would be awesome! Please review! A LOT! I need them! See you soon!**


End file.
